Intercambio de Capitanes One Shot
by susanramos24
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…por 5 días al menos xD, eso descubrieron la academia Hyotei y Rikkaidai al intercambiar por una 5 días a sus capitanes.


**INTERCAMBIO DE CAPITANES  
**

Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…por 5 días al menos xD, eso descubrieron la academia Hyotei y Rikkaidai al intercambiar por una 5 días a sus capitanes.

 **INTERCAMBIO DE CAPITANES  
**

La emblemática escuela Hyotei y Rikkaidai han entrado aún programa de "intercambio" para poder reforzar las relaciones entre ambas escuelas, pero este no era un intercambio normal, era un intercambio de capitanes, por 5 días los capitanes de ambas escuelas debían tomar el lugar del otro tanto en clase como en los entrenamientos.

Por la escuela Hyotei, Atobe Keigo sería trasladado a su nuevo reino en el RikkaiDai, al menos por 5 días y por el Rikkaidai estaría Sanada Genichiro pues el capitán Yukimura Seichi no estaba en condiciones de liderar los entrenamientos debido a su rehabilitación por lo cual el sub capitán tomaría su lugar.

En Hyotei

La estoica presencia de Sanada ponía tensos a muchos ¡al menos Atobe sonreía! Una vez que el entrenamiento dio comienzo, Sanada no pudo evitar enojarse al ver a Jirou durmiendo en las bancas y a Gakuto causando escándalo ¡no soportaba la bulla y menos la holgazanería! Hyotei se caracterizaba por su disciplina de hierro ¿no? Bien pues se lo demostrarían, una vez que Sakaki se marchó no tardo en parecer una sonrisa lúgubre aquel rostro cuando le dijeron que estaba a cargo.

 **Chan chan CHAN!**

En RikkaiDai

Atobe se había apoderado completamente del Rikkaidai poniéndolo de cabeza, haciendo que Marui, Jacakal, Niou y Yagyuu hagan el coro de Rikkai(?), Sí. Acababa de llegar peor ya había creado un coro para el club, Una vez que los entrenamientos comenzaron no tardó en hacer gala de su acostumbrada presentación.

-El ganador seré yo- ante los gritos del público lanza su chaqueta que cae sobre las manos de Kirihara

El azabache estaba traumado con aquella escena, necesitaría un terapeuta pues un psicólogo no sería suficiente, Yanagi no sabía cómo reaccionar ¡esto superaba sus datos! y Yukimura…él no podía intervenir pese a las miradas suplicantes de sus titulares, esto superaba al hijo de Dios.

-lo...lo siento chicos-sonríe con nervios

En Hyotei

El entrenamiento del emperador era excesivo, su risa siniestra había aterrado a todos los presentes ¡se supone que el demonio del tenis era Kirihara Akaya! pero el emperador no se quedaba atrás, ante el trauma de aquella psicótica risa Hiyoshi le explicaba nuevamente a Kabaji que Atobe ya no está y que Sanada es su nuevo rey, este entra en un trance profundo, Shishido trataba de proteger a Ootori de la risa siniestra de Sanada aunque sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, Gakuto se ocultaba tras Yuushi que observaba a Jirou entrar en pánico y corre en circulitos. Cuando llego el tan rezado break, Gakuto desfallece en la banca siendo observado por Haginosuke que estaba apoyado en las barandas viéndolos morir.

-¡hey! ¿Taki por qué no estás en el entrenamiento?-chilla Gakuto  
-porque no soy estúpido-mira a Sanada- me reporte enfermo  
-tsk bastardo  
-discúlpame por apreciar mi vida-dice con ironía  
-¡Atobe nos dejó con un lunático!

Jaws - Theme song watch?v=BX3bN5YeiQs

En ese momento ambos sienten un escalofrió en la espalda, al voltear se percatan que Sanada los miraba a lo lejos y a juzgar por su mirada los había escuchado.

-¡Rayos!  
-me largo- el castaño lanza bolas de humo al suelo y desaparece por arte de magia.  
-¡Taki!- grita desesperado  
\- Desaprecio- parpadea incrédulo Jirou  
-en verdad es el mago de Hyotei- dice el tensai acomodando sus lentes

Sanada aparece tomando el hombro del acróbata que se exalta ante el contacto ¡se había olvidado completamente del emperador!

-¡Sa…Sanada!  
-lunático ¿eh?  
-yo…-tiembla, cuando estaba por pedirle ayuda a Yuushi se da con la sorpresa que este ya había corrido con Jirou lo más lejos que les daba las piernas.  
-¡100 vueltas!  
-¡YUUSHI!

A lo lejos el tensai y Jirou recobraban el aliento, estuvieron a nada de ser atrapados por el emperador, ambos podía sentir la mirada matadora de Gakuto mientras corría, esta decía a gritos "traidores...".

-lo siento Gakuto- se acomoda sus lentes-pero en este caso huir es de inteligentes.

Días después

En el Rikkaidai

Akaya quería regresar todo a la normalidad ¡¿a quién rayos se le ocurrió el intercambio?!

-¡tenemos que hacer algo Bunta!  
\- no te preocupes Akaya, todo esto será resuelto por- revienta su goma- ¡Jackal!- señala a su costado pero para su sorpresa ¡no hay nadie!- ¿Jackal?  
-Bunta…-Kirihara señala en dirección a Atobe, Jackal estaba con él llevándole las cosas- ¡Jackal!

Esto era más de lo que el tensai podía soportar, Atobe no sólo se apodero del Rikkaidai, si no de Jackal ¡bien ahora si la guerra comenzaba!.

-Los dejo, es hora del té de la tarde de ore-sama ah ¿Jackal?  
\- us- susurra

Atobe se marcha seguido por el moreno que llevaba sus cosas mientras observaba con lágrimas una foto de Marui ¡Ya casi no veía a Bunta! Atobe había hecho que tomara el lugar de Kabaji.

Hyotei

Dead Silence watch?v=Wfp2KkDioi8

Durante los 3 días Sanada no dejo dormir a Jirou ni 15 minutos, parecía un zombi de the walking dead, Yuushi contaba los días y los minutos para que Keigo vuelva ¡todos parecían muertos vivientes! Menos Haginosuke que veía su sufrimiento desde las gradas mientras se tomaba selfis, en verdad si alguien amaba ver el mundo arder era ¡el arrogante y altivo mago de Hyotei Taki Haginosuke!

A lo lejos Gakuto estaba preparando un diario secreto por si moría antes que Atobe vuelva, en este contaba las torturas a las que fue sometido según él, Shishido era sostenido por Otori para que no ahorcara a Haginosuke por abandonarlos en ese infierno.

-por último…-susurra Gakuto al escribir su quizás última línea de aquel diario- si muero antes que regreses, dile a Jirou que yo rompí su lámpara de Pokemón cuando teníamos 7 años no Shishido.-listo soy libre.

En Rikkaidai

Durante todos esos días Marui planeo vengarse del aristócrata pero todo lo que hacía terminaba lesionando a Jackal, o enserio el moreno se metió tanto en el papel de Kabaji que protegía a Atobe o tenía mala suerte, aunque a veces creía que era cosa de Niou que lo miraba divertido, si alguien quería ver el mundo arder era ¡Niou Masaharu! Además ¡era el único que no la pasaba mal!.

-Puri  
-te odio….

Tanto fracasaban sus planes que se limitó a marcar con palitos el paso de los días ¡quería al amargado de Sanada de vuelta! Ya no soportaría otro "coro del Rikkaidai" en la hora del almuerzo.

Mientras los días pasaban Marui parecía drogadicto en periodo de abstinencia, Atobe le había reducido la ración de pasteles a 1 por día porque no estaba en el peso ideal y tras humillarlo en un partido el autonombrado genio no le quedo de otra que aceptar esto y perder a Jackal ¡ni en un partido lo había recuperado!, Atobe lo derroto en todo, en ajedrez, en bolos, en tenis, sólo le quedaba la competencia de glotones pero era obvio que el aristócrata no competiría en eso, sin Niou tuvo que sostenerlo antes que le diera algo.

 *************Día 5 del programa de intercambio*************

En Hyotei

Los juegos del hambre habían terminaron. Sí, así lo titularon los chicos de Hyotei, ya no creían en nadie, nunca habían extrañado tanto a su capitán como en esos días, estaban agradecidos que el intercambio terminara, Atobe regresaría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Ore-sama está de regreso

Al verlo Gakuto y Jirou lo abrazan como si no lo hubieran visto en años, el aristócrata solo los observa con el ceño fruncido ¿qué tanto había hecho Sanada? Y ¿por qué Gakuto y Jirou tenían marcas en el rostro? ¡Parecían unos rangers!.

-bienvenido Kei-saluda animoso Taki  
-Hola ¿qué tanto paso aquí?  
-¡no te vuelvas a ir!-gritan todos  
-fueron 5 días  
-¡Fue una eternidad!- gritan Gakuto y Jirou  
-¡ni se te ocurra volvernos a dejar con él Atobe!-dice amenazante Shishido  
-Por piedad- rogaba dramáticamente el platinado del grupo  
-pues Taki luce bien- lo mira de arriba abajo  
-¡el muy traidor nos dejó!-chillaba Gakuto  
-Hey tenía un justificante  
-Uno de San Mungo! El Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas de Harry Potter!  
-no es mi culpa que la enfermera de la escuela no lo sepa  
-Tsk y se supone que yo soy el tensai

En Rikkaidai

Cuando Sanada vuelve es recibido por un muy hiperactivo Kirihara que lo abraza

-Sanada Fuku buchou no se vuelva a ir!  
-no estuvo tan mal, Puri  
-¡nos llamó plebeyos!  
-¡me robo a Jackal!  
-tuve que abanicarle- dice el moreno recordando que suplanto a kabaji  
-¿Yukimura?- dice el de gorra pidiendo la opinión más imparcial posible  
-…pues fue inolvidable, enserio no podré olvidarlo-lo dice con un tic en el ojo  
-¡No me dejo comer!  
-Yo me divertí puri  
-¡Niou-kun!  
-no te vuelvas a ir! –gritan todos menos Niou  
-Por cierto tenemos un coro del Rikkai- Niou le hace escuchar la grabación

 **¡RikkaiDai RikkaiDai!  
Atobe-sama ganará  
King King King King  
**

**¡RikkaiDai RikkaiDai!  
Atobe Atobe Atobe  
King King King King**

 **¡RikkaiDai RikkaiDai!  
Atobe Atobe Atobe  
de Tezuka Kunimitsu su único rival  
Atobe Atobe Atobe  
competencia no hay.**

Luego de unos minutos de escuchar aquel coro, Sanada no puede evitar lanzar un grito iracundo. 

¡ATOBE KEIGO!

En Hyotei

-¿ah? **  
**-¿ocurre algo Kei?-pregunta curioso el mago  
-presiento que Sanada escucho el presente que ore-sama le dejó  
-interesante- sonríe maléficamente el castaño  
-eres oscuro Taki.  
-por cierto tengo fotos del entrenamiento- se las muestra, en esta salía el mago sonriendo muy quitado de la pena mientras los titulares morían en el fondo, en ese momento se escucha un potente grito de los afectados.

¡TAKI! 

Y así cada equipo volvió a su rutina normal, está de más decir que ambas escuelas se retiraron del programa de intercambio, aunque Atobe solo lo hizo para complacer a su reino, después de todo sin importar donde este ¡era el Rey!.

 **Moraleja:  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene,  
hasta que al final lo pierde…  
(Por 5 días la menos xD) ¡ah! Y que si debes presentar justificación médica  
¡no dudes en decir que fuiste al hospital San Mungo!**

 **Fin**


End file.
